Sooth
by LightNeverFades
Summary: The angel tried everything to shut himself away from his savior. With a fragile, trembling hand, he tried to move away. Castiel/Lucifer SPOILERS, AU, SLASH


Taste.

Smell.

Hear.

Touch.

_**Feel.**_

Searing pain.

Heightening the newly acquired senses.

He could hear his own scream penetrating the fragile sky.

His soul, which had been strewn in pieces to be left to wither, was being connected back together.

The light cradling him pulsed around his existence.

It desperately clung to him, but something else was mixing together with the light.

Shadows were circling him like a hunter after its prey.

It bit down into his writhing essence, his grace becoming tainted.

He bled as his skin was sewn together.

He was unable to save himself as the darkness wrapped its wings around him.

He could feel its pleasurable breath on him even as he started to regain consciousness.

Each second that passed sent a shock of agony through him, crackling over his body.

Uncontrollable shivers chased through his spine.

A blinding light masked over his eyes and forced its way into him, suffocating what little breath he had.

_Castiel..._

Hot.

It slid across his body... thousands of black entrails that touched over him like silk.

The sensation was barely noticed however.

His voice, stretched thin by the volatile torture that sealed his body into completion, stopped its fatal cry at last.

A gasp for breath.

Dark blue, glowing eyes shot wide open.

Perhaps the pain he had felt before was far merciful that what he felt now.

Cold eyes stared straight back at him.

A malevolent smile.

Lying in the Devil's arms.

The resurrected angel could not move.

He was powerless.

_Castiel..._

His voice was soothing...

The angel tried everything to shut himself away from his savior.

With a fragile, trembling hand, he tried to move away.

His nakedness ashamed him.

Lucifer did not attempt to recollect him.

He let the blue-eyed angel rebel against him.

A kiss... he placed it on the angel's forehead.

Disappeared like the trail of a smoking gun.

A shocked cry.

The weak angel realized he was falling.

A never ending pit down below him.

His wings, once so strong, did not shield him.

Fear.

The rush of wind brushed violently over his entire body.

He shouted.

Cried for the hunter.

The one he had betrayed his whole brethren and Heaven for.

It left no more then an echo.

It shimmered and vanished.

He called for God.

Knowing He may not answer.

A chill of desolation took control as he heard his own voice answer him.

The darkness gripped him tightly.

His human body dragging him under.

Farther.

Deeper.

Until the angel could only cry.

There was only one other name he did not reach out for.

Salty tears rose through the air like rain, following his descent.

He could hear each beat of his heart thumping in his chest.

Inside of this body which had once belonged to Jimmy.

_Jimmy..._

Nothing.

Silence was his companion now.

The cold took him into its embrace next.

Piercing him.

Like a thousand knives had been hurtled into him.

_Castiel..._

_"No."_

_Come..._

_"NO."_

The angel's wings were suddenly grabbed by a powerful hand.

White light melted into him as Lucifer's colors reflected over the angel's bare skin.

_We are alike, you and I._

_"I am nothing __**like you."**_

The vessel's face which Lucifer wore now came into view.

A trickle of blood dripped down his face, half of his face drenched with it.

_You disobeyed._

A hand trailed over his back, making the angel grit his teeth.

_I disobeyed._

The angel glared, this time pushing away all of his weakness as best he could.

Lucifer smirked.

He leaned close to the angel's ear.

_I remade you._

The angel's eyes narrowed, and then widened immediately.

Lips trapped over his own.

Tongue tracing over the contours of his mouth.

Pleasure like nothing he had ever felt before took ahold.

In slow, painful movements, Lucifer traced his tender touch over the angel.

_You are free now._

_Of God._

_Of obligation._

_Of the hunter._

_Free._

The angel could not answer.

He had no words to respond.

He was not free.

No.

Only in the Devil's shaded eyes was he considered to be free.

Lips parted brutally.

A sharp pain sliced over his arm.

The angel bled.

Light and darkness poured from the wound.

Escaping him in the form of blood.

Lucifer touched the wound and saw the spot of red on his fingers.

_Yes._

_You will be free..._

A intricate smile carved itself on the devil's newly acquired vessel.

_**Eventually.**_


End file.
